The present invention generally relates to electronic accessories and, more particularly, to a wireless charging dock with auto-positioning of an electronic device.
Some portable electronic devices may be re-charged using a docking station. Conventionally, these devices are re-charged via wired connection to an outlet in the docking station. Typically, a charger on the device is plugged into a power source to recharge.
Some docking stations may provide charging wirelessly. The electronic device may be set on the docking station and charge may be transmitted from the docking station to a receiver in the electronic device. For the charging to operate, the receiver typically must be within a predetermined range of the charge transmitter. Improper placement of the electronic device on the docking station may result in the device not being charged. The user may not realize the error in device placement until the device is picked up for use.
As can be seen, there is a need for a charging system that provides auto-positioning of electronic devices on a docking station.